Star Wars Reads FanFiction
by 13doctorwhowolf
Summary: The Main gang finds themselves in the Wolf Den and are asked to read fanfics. Hilarity ensues. This uses the Wolf Crew so if you're are a member you'lol probably be here.
1. Chapter 1: Wolfy

Star Wars Reads Fanfiction

Rumble and Wolfy were chilling in the Wolf Den, Wolfy playing video games and Rumble playing with his dragon.

"Hey Rumble... Where's Sapphie?" "I don't know! You hang out with her the most." "She's been out for a few hours... Wait, Rumble! I had the best idea! Let's go get the Star Wars crew!" "So we can kick your butt with the Force?" "No! Shut up! Plus, I would totally beat you in a fight! Listen!" "To what?" "My idea! Here it is... Let's make them read fics! Sapphie invited the HTTYD cast... So... Let's invite the Satr Wars gang! I'll go get Han Solo and Chewie! You get Leia and Luke! Ok.. Meet back here once we're done! Ok. Bye!" Wolfy tapped a few buttons on her brand new vortex manipulator (I don't have to use Sapphie's Magic anymore!) and disappeared. "Wait, Wolfy!" Rumble protested but Wolfy wasn't there.

"Nothing like a space bar!" Wolfy sighed, looking around. "No where is Mr Solo and Chewbacca?" Somebody bumped into Wolfy, giving her a strange look. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" She yelled. "Why would she do that?" She asked to no one in particular, looking down at herself. "Oh! I look like belong in the Renaissance!" (Wolfy was currently wearing an outfit much like Ezio Auditore's from AC2.) She clicked her fingers and she looked a lot less like Ezio and more like a Jedi. She adjusted her hood and strode over the o where Han Solo and Chewbacca were sitting.

"Nice doing business with you, Mr Solo." The man got up and left the bar. "Another successful job, Chewie!" Han said to the Wookie, which replied in a happy growl. Han turned to notice Wolfy. "Hey, you in the shadows!" Wolfy pointed to herself and made a face of mock surprise. "Yes, you!"

"Well... Seeing as you revealed my cover I might as well tell you what I have for you. How do you like easy money, Han Solo?"

"Quite a lot, Miss?"

"Wolfy."

"What is this job, Miss Wolfy?"

"A simple job. But first, I need to take you to the Wolf Den."

"How?"

"Take my hand. I have a teleportation device."

"Fine. But only if Chewie can come."

"Sure. The more the merrier."

VWORP!

The trio landed in the Wolf Den with a cracking sound.

"Welcome to the Wolf Den!"

A.N. Hi. Wolfy here! Here's my new fanfic, Star Wars Reads Fanfiction! This is a co-write with RumblingNightCutter or Rumble. This will have the rest of the Wolf Gang, don't worry! Sapphie, Nerdy and our newest member will come in. Next chapter will be written by Rumble.


	2. Chapter 2: Rumble

27m agoHere it is:  
>HI! This is Rumbling Night Cutter. I'm an HTTYD author, mainly. But I'm coming out of my usual zone for this. I have decided to make Leia and Luke pre-New Hope in this.<p>

Rumble stared at the spot where Wolfie disappeared. The Datnomiran Zabrak hung his horned head in defeat. 'Wolf Girl never listens, does she," he remarked to the enormous four winged dragon next to him. The dark colored, owlish dragon tilted his head, his one functional eye giving a sarcastic glare of agreement.

"Ah, well, let's go get Luke and Leia, huh?"

One-Eye, the dragon, nodded. They strolled over to a black and red pyramid in the corner, and the ting opened up like a shopping mall door. It was the Rumbling Night Cutter's Tardis, his time travel machine that was illogically bigger on the inside. The Zebrak and the reptile entered, and set their coordinates.

Leia was on Olderon, outside her father's home. She was just about to head out with her father's beloved droids, R2-D2 and the ever pessimistic C-3PO. The metal entities followed their mistress outside, and were about to board the ship when they heard a loud, bellowing roar.

They looked and saw something huge headed their way. A flying reptile almost half as big as their ship, a humanoid figure sitting cross-legged on its crown. The reptiles yellow eye glared at the three, while it's left was an expressionless milky orb. It's rider was a black-skinned Zebrak with enormous horns, and an extremely enthusiastic expression on his face as he urged One-Eye downwards.

One-Eye held out an enormous scaly paw that eclipsed all three of them,my adding both princess and dynamic droid duo from the ground as he passed by. The Stormcutter banked in the oar and spun, showing off a bit for his kidnapped passengers while his owner gripped his horn.

R2 beeped, distressed and C-3PO screamed in panic. Leia, meanwhile, tired to reach for her gun, but couldn't reach it. Rumble saw this and chuckled down at her. "Sorry, even if you could reach your weapon, the big guy's scales are as tough as a Zillo's."

"A what?," she screamed as Olderon whisked by below her.

"Ah, never mind, another story, another day," he yelled back. "Meanwhile, I have an associate who wants to meet with you."

"You could have asked!" She shrieked.

"I could... But that would be boring. Kidnapping is exponentially more fun," he smirked, reclining against One-Eye's horn. Rumble's Tardis materialized in front of him, and One-Eye tucked in his wings and flew right in.

Once inside, Rumble went to the Tardis's console and began messing with it again, chuckling as his dragon pinned his prisoners underclaw.

"One... Or three down, two to go," he remarked.

Luke was on his uncles farm, trying to fix a droid that had busted. It was beyond hope, though. He would contact the local Jawa crew and ask for some new ones as soon as he could.

Before he could even get up, however, he was snatched away from the ground much like Leia was. Only this time, the dragon had no rider at all. When he was thrown inside the Tardis with Leia and the droids, the enormous reptile planted its rear in front of the door, tail hanging out, like a guard. He regarded them with a catlike stare of superiority, as if they were all beneath him.

Soon, his owner returned, closely followed by Ben Kenobi. The former Jedi seemed to be the only one who had come of his own free will as he was by no means trapped. He simply stepped inside with the young Zabrak and closed the door behind him.

"Got em both, and some extras," he chuckled. "Beat that, Wolfie!"

His prisoners, excluding the one formerly known as Obi-Wan, stared at him with shock and a bit of fear as the Tardis shook violently.

"I knew I could have taken the one that looked like a police box, instead of this geometric omnipresent pain in my horns," he muttered, kicking the console crossly. When the door opened, he found Wolfy, Han, and Chewie already there. His five charges exited the time travel machine, shocked.

"I got the other iconic characters, and the Jedi," he said, rubbing his dragon's head proudly. "Beat that, Wolf Girl," he said.

I can officially say I'm never writing a Star Wars fanfic. I cannot do sci fi.


	3. Chapter 3: Wolfy

A.N. Ok guys. I recommend reading SapphireWolf2002's fanfics HTTYD Reads FanFiction and Making HTTYD Watch YouTube for a background on the OCs. The are both on the WolfCrew community page.

"Shut. Up. Show off." Wolfy retorted.

CRACK!

The sound of a teleportation device was heard. "Sapphie!" Wolfy and Rumble said at the same time. "Where were you?" Wolfy asked, trying to hide Han Solo, Chewie, Leia, her droids, Luke and Ben Kenobi. "Just shopping for some magic item- WHO THE HELL IS THAT?!" Sapphie yelled. "Just the Star Wars gang. Duh." Rumble stated simply. "Um... Rumble... You shouldn't have done that..." Nerdy piped up from behind Sapphie, observing the situation. Sapphie was fuming. "Shut it, stupid name." Wolfy retorted. "Guys..." Nerdy whimpered, clutching her pet wolf to her chest. Sapphie was getting angrier and angrier. "RUN!" Nerdy yelled. "Wait.. Why?" Fear questioned. "In a minute, those three will fight. Hey, Star Wars crew. Get over here. My revenge can wait." Nerdy pulled the gang behind cover. "HOW DARE YOU SAY DUH TO ME!" Sapphie roared. "Bring it on, Dragon Girl!" Rumble taunted. "Yeah! Show me what you got you son of a Templar!" Wolfy added on.

*Many bullets, broken Lightsabers and Magic spells later*

"Fine... I'M SORRY!" Rumble apologised. Sapphie glared at Wolfy. "What he said." Wolfy dead panned.

(Anyway!)

"Okay, you guys. I bet you're probably wondering why you're here. I'm going to tell you. You are going to read fanfics about you!" Wolfy exclaimed. "What's a fanfic?" Luke asked. "I'm glad you asked!" Rumble said cheerily. "A fanfic is a story written by a fan of a franchise. For example, you guys." He was met with looks of confusion. "Long story." Wolfy and Rumble replied.

"Shut it!"

"No, You SHUT IT!"

"Quit copying me!"

"Stop it!"

"STOP IT!"

"AARGH!"

Across the room, Sapphie rolled her eyes. "Are they always like this?" Solo asked. "Pretty much." "Are eyeing off my lady, Mr Solo?!" "Shut it, Fear!"

"Ok... Let's get this show on the road!" Wolfy was met with more looks of bewilderment. "Never mind."

"This one's called Han Solo and the Princess by LASOS." Han and Leia eyed each other strangely.

"_With me, you belong..."_

O.A.R., "Dinner Last Night"

"That's kinda cute." Luke said. "Yep." Nerdy agreed.

**LEITMOTIF I: In which there is a lot of Corellian whiskey...**

The first time that Han Solo (captain of the famous _Millennium Falcon,_ pseudo-reformed smuggler, and admittedly handsome spacer)-

"Yes. Yes I am." Han Solo agreed, puffing his chest out. "Aargh." "Shut up, Chewie."

-proposes marriage to Leia Organa (princess of a planet that no longer exists, member of a senate that no longer exists, and doe-eyed rebel ice queen), it is on a dare and he is drunk. -

"That doesn't surprise me..." Nerdy commented, earning a harsh glare from Han Solo.-

Seven shots of cheap Corellian whiskey, a raucous drinking game with Rogue Squadron, and a perpetually jubilant mood following a crippling blow to an evil enemy, a victory celebration, and an Alliance Medal of Honor have been known to do that to a man.

-"Exactly, Nerdy!" Han said triumphantly to her.-

-To his credit, Captain Solo is not the only drunk sentient on Yavin IV, and to her credit, -

-"Wait... What?" Leia wondered, her mouth gaping.-

Senator-Princess Organa is perhaps the only sober sentient on Yavin IV. So instead of being angry, because she could have easily been angry, she only rolls her (soulful, beautiful, chocolate brown) eyes and shakes her pretty head,

- "Thank God!" Leia exclaimed, relief filling her voice.-

but not hard enough so any soft, loose tendrils fall from her elaborate braids.

"In your dreams, Flyboy," she says, and Captain Solo gives her a half-grin and a mock bow and returns to his seat, somewhere between twelve laughing Rogues on their eighth shot of whiskey, one roaring walking carpet, one middle-aged Alderaani general who is not quite ready to deal with his grief, and one red-faced farmboy-turned-Jedi apprentice-turned-intergalactic hero,

-"Ooh... Is that me?!" Luke said to no one in particular.-

leaving her alone in her corner, left to nurse her half-full glass of too-sweet Nabooan champagne and think about everything everywhere but a marriage to a handsome Corellian scoundrel.

(But she tries not to think about what her father might say, because that thought just might be too painful.)

**LEITMOTIF II: In which there is something like friendship...**

The second time that Han Solo (captain of a barely-working tin can, swaggering space pirate, and arrogant bantha-head)

-"What?!" Han Solo yelled in annoyance. "Aaaargh!" "Chewie. Shut. Up. You too, Girls." Leia, Nerdy and Sapphie immediately stop snickering. Wolfy and Rumble started laughing so hard at the stern faces of the others. They stopped laughing as soon as they realised they were laughing at the same time. "What's so funny?!" "Shut up!" "You shut up!"-

proposes marriage to Leia Organa (stuck-up princess, too-careful politician, and fresh-faced beauty, if only she would just smile),

- "Now who's laughing, Princess?!" Han Solo snickered.-

it is fifteen minutes after she first rejected such a preposterous idea and she can't decide if he is a little more or a little less drunk.

This time, instead of sauntering her way and leaning an elbow on the table in front of her so his face is level with hers and she can see every fleck of green and gold swimming in his eyes, he kneels before her on one knee and takes her delicate hand in his, calloused and strong, and repeats his question.

- "Awww!" Nerdy, Sapphie and Leia chorused. "Yuck." Rumble and Wolfy say in sync. "ARGH!" "Quit copying me!" -

Only, this time there is no smile in his voice and he is serious, so serious. She can hear the snickering of the Rogues and refuses to glance in that direction and refuses to look at him and refuses to look anywhere but their tangled fingers because she is suddenly and inexplicably overwhelmed with a deep and debilitating sadness.

"My father won't be at my wedding," she whispers quietly, though she meant to say, "No," and Captain Solo, that jaded spacer, that strange enigma, understands immediately.

-"Rejected!"Sapphie yells, giggling.-

He stands and pulls her up by her trembling hand and wraps a strong arm around her trembling shoulders and ignores the startled looks from the Rogues that she can just _feel _boring into her back.

-"Awww!" Nerdy, Sapphie and Fear chorused again. Wolfy and Rumble were too busy pulling faces at each other and Leia and Han were incredibly embarrassed.-

She half-wonders where he is taking her, but she does not do so for long because they are suddenly outside, in the dark, beneath the stars, and he guides her (soulful, beautiful, chocolate brown) eyes to a shimmering light in the sky and whispers "Alderaan" into the crown of her head and his breath is warm in her hair. Then he circles her into him as her trembling gives way to sobs that she knows no one but he will ever witness and he strokes her back until she quiets, and silly drunken proposals are forgotten.

(She knew there was more to him than money.)

"Aww-" Sapphie and Nerdy were cut short by Rumble, Wolfy and Han holding them at Lightsaber, Hidden Blade and Blaster point. "If you say that one more time..." Rumble threatened. "You too. Stupid-Name!" Wolfy said, whirling around, her augmented arm turning into a machine gun, and aimed it at Fear's face.-

**LEITMOTIF III: In which there is too much violence...**

The third time that Han Solo (captain of his own ship but not in the Rebellion even though the position has been offered at least five times, for the love of the Force, laser-brained scoundrel, and secret softy, but don't you dare tell anyone)

-"A- I'm not going to!" A nervous Nerdy quickly explained to Rumble, Han and Wolfy."-

proposes marriage to Leia Organa (stubbornly duty-bound rebel, undiplomatic diplomat, and pint-sized powerhouse in pretty package), he does it to shut her up.

They are fighting again, because they do it so well and because it is easier than loving, and it started over gods-know-what but came around like it always does (_always _does, how does she do that?) to his inability to commit to the Rebellion and anything else but his Wookiee and his ship. So he steps towards her, one, two, three, reminding her of an exotic and sensual tango she'd seen once, danced by visitors to her father's court, and he leans in so the tips of their noses touch and he can see her (soulful, beautiful, chocolate brown) eyes and she pretends not to notice the sparks and he whispers, "Why don't you marry me then, Your Worship? Then you'll see how committed I can be."

"Well, that's a strange way to end a fight." C-3PO stated and the gang just nodded in agreement.-

And she struggles for her breath for a minute, but only a minute because then his face melts into that attractive, infuriating grin that he gets when he knows he's won and she finds her voice again, enough of it anyway to bite out, "Captain, one of these days you're going to have to answer for being such an arrogant fool."

-"OOH!" Wolfy and Rumble crooned.-

She doesn't stay to watch his ego deflate and choses instead to turn quickly on one heel, an action that always awards her with such a satisfying crunch of the ice beneath her boot, and stalks through the corridors of frozen Echo Base and decides that she is shaking from the cold and from the anger and most definitely _not _from the realization that she had almost said, "Yes."

(He punches a wall when he gets back to his ship and breaks the third knuckle on his right hand, because he's in love with her, and because he doesn't want to be.)

- "Ok..." Wolfy said. HAN and Leia were sitting as far away from each other as humanly possible in the small space.-

**LEITMOTIF IV: In which there is not a kiss...**

The fourth time that Han Solo (temporarily blind captain of the_Millennium Falcon_, freshly bounty-free reformed smuggler, and shakily swaggering scoundrel-turned-nice man) proposes marriage to Leia Organa (duty-bound rebel leader on an extended leave of absence, recently liberated slave girl, and half-vindicated strangler of intergalactic crime lords), he is still suffering from hibernation sickness and she hasn't yet gotten the collar off her neck.

-"Wait, WHAT?! HIBERNATION SICKNESS?"-

He asks her as she leads him to his sorely missed bunk on his sorely missed ship, and she smiles, but he can only halfway tell because everything is still so blurry.

-"That's cute." Luke said simply.-

He asks her again as she takes off his shoes and tells him to lie down, then she leans in so her breath is warm on his cheek and he can see her (soulful, beautiful, chocolate brown) eyes, eyes that he has missed so, so much, eyes that were sad and terrified the last time he saw them and are now deep pools of liquid jubilation.

He tells her that he loves her and that he is committed to her and he brushes trembling fingers over the collar on her neck and realizes that he is crying because she has endured so much for him. (Somehow, he forgets what he has endured for her, but when he remembers, he decides he would do it a million times over.) And when she tells him he's worth it, he asks her again, and she wipes away his tears with a gentle hand and a gentle smile and says, "Let's talk about this some other time, Nerfherder. You need your rest."

- "Just like you need your 'precious beauty sleep', Rumble." Wolfy stated. "Yeah, yeah Wolf Girl."-

Then she lays beside him and rests her head on his chest so she can hear his heart beating and feel him breathing and it reminds her that he is there and he is real and so alive. And he can feel the collar still around her neck, cold even through the blankets, as he begins to fade into the sweet oblivion of sleep, free sleep, and he thinks that, perhaps it is time to join her Rebellion, because it definitely couldn't hurt his chances for happily-ever-after with her, because he is finally free, and because maybe, just maybe, he believes in it, too.

-"Me? The Rebellion?!" Han Solo questioned, disbelief filling his voice. (Just remember these guys are before New Hope.)-

(Later, when he accepts the commission of general, he still believes in their mission, but secretly, it's because he knows when they win, they'll want to marry her off to the highest bidder, and he wants to get there first.)c

**LEITMOTIF V: In which there is finally an answer...**

The fifth time that Han Solo (well-respected Alliance general, hero of the Battle of Endor, and honorary member of an Ewok tribe) proposes marriage to Leia Organa (twin sister of the very last of the Jedi, honorary member of an Ewok tribe, and soon-to-be Minister of State of the New Republic), he is still exhausted from the battle two days ago and so is she, and the setting sun is reflecting in her (soulful, beautiful, chocolate brown) eyes, and she says, "Yes."

(And they live happily ever after. Because they have their love, and for once, that is enough.)

- "You're in love!" Sapphie taunted-

"Well. First fanfic done!" Wolfy said, excitement filling her voice. "Yep! How are you guys enjoying it here?" Rumble asked. "Alright. It's alright here." Leia said. While Rumble and Leia chatted about the Wolf Den, and Nerdy helped Sapphie dodge Fear's attempts at flirting with Sapphie, Wolfy made her way over to Han Solo. "So... Wolfy. When do I get my money for this job?"

"Not for a while, Mr Solo. We still have a few things to read."

A.N.

Thanks for reading Chapter 3!

I would like to thank LASOS for writing this Chapter's fic!

Rumble will write the next chapter. This will be the normal routine.

P.S. Reviews make us write faster! I

(Nudge nudge, wink wink!)


End file.
